1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus having directivity in a particular direction. The present disclosure also relates to a wireless communication circuit and an electronic apparatus, which are provided with such an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase an antenna's directivity, an endfire array antenna is known, in which the endfire array antenna is provided with a feed element and a parasitic element array, the parasitic element array including a plurality of parasitic elements arranged in front of the feed element. The endfire array antenna has directivity in the direction to which the parasitic element array is located with respect to the feed element, and the endfire array antenna outputs and inputs radio waves in this direction.
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2009-182948 A discloses an endfire antenna achieving high gain characteristics under the conditions of a shortened substrate length in a dielectric substrate.
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2009-194844 A discloses an antenna apparatus including a feed element and a plurality of parasitic elements, in which the parasitic elements is arranged in parallel with the feed element.
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2009-017515 A discloses an antenna apparatus suppressing surface wave propagation by loading elements having resonance characteristics around a patch antenna area.
Japanese Utility-Model laid-open Publication No. S64-016725 U discloses an antenna provided with antenna elements of the Yagi antenna structure within a box.
International Publication WO 2012/164782 A discloses an endfire array antenna provided with a feed element and a parasitic element array, in which the parasitic element array includes a plurality of parasitic elements arranged in front of the feed element.